Memorable Affair
by BowlNoodlez
Summary: After a... freak motorcycle accident, Rui finds himself caring for a memory striken Hiruma. But as Hiruma's new life begins to unfold will Rui steal his heart before his real past comes back to take him away? Yaoi, RuiHiruma
1. Prologue

1Hey, and welcome to my first ES21 fan fic. Now before I get a bunch of odd questions, a little explanation on the way the time line works in this fic. This is sort of an AU wherein the Devilbats won the match against the Americans, thus didn't have to go to Texas and thus stayed in Japan as well as the American team (yes I might incorporate Panther in Homer in this fic somewhere just because I think they are cool :D). So this is the time period between the end of the Spring games and the beginning of the Fall ones.

Oh, and this is going to be an eventual yaoi lime, borderline Lemon. So if you don't like that kinda stuff you should probably stop reading now.

And finally a disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Eyeshield 21 I am just a bored twenty something that likes seeing two men get it on XD. Now on to the fic!

-Prologue-

It really did start just like any other week. A few knife fights, some good hearted (but obviously rigged) poker games, and it even ended with a nice visit to the neighbourhood tavern (with some obviously fake I.Ds). Of course, thinking back on it, it was probably that night at the tavern that had caused Habashira Rui to end up with a comatose Hiruma in his bed. Rui didn't mean to almost crash into the devil quarterback with his motorbike, he swore he didn't. Hell, if the incident wasn't actually an accident Rui would have just left the evil son of a bitch for dead in the street. The last thing Rui needed was to have the quarterback of a rival team practically dead in his home.

It's bad enough that he ran over someone in the first place, but if someone found out that he nearly killed his enemy, a war could break out between the two schools and as much as the Chamaeleon loved violence he didn't really want any qualms with the Devil Bats, and he definitely didn't want anyone to know that he had developed a soft spot for the team. Everyone had, they're the peak of determination and belief in each other, they had made heros of themselves and people all over the Kanto region have begun to look up to them. Even still that did not mean that Habashira Rui, the Master of American Football dirty plays and the toughest student at Zokugaku High, would ever admit to aspiring to be even half as good as the Deimon quarterback. But of course he never said that.

Casting that thought aside Rui at was at least thankful that Hiruma wasn't... too badly harmed. In actuality it wasn't the motor crash that harmed him, it was more the pile of scrap metal that fell on top of Hiruma when the bike smashed into it. So technically neither Rui nor his bike was at fault at all, right? Nevertheless, the injuries Hiruma had were minor considering the circumstances, although he had quite the injury to the head, Rui was able to patch up most of the damage sustained by the crash. Habashira couldn't help but thank God that his father was a doctor before he became a politician. If anything, Hiruma should be thankful to Rui. Although Rui knew that the blonde would never be thankful to anyone ever for anything, he was hopeful that the worse that could happen would be for Hiruma to wake up fire a few shoots at the linebacker then stomp out of the place with a mutual agreement that the incident never be spoken of again. Feeling quite optimistic, Rui didn't feel too concerned for his own safety as he heard a slight groan from the unconscious man in his bed. Really, what was the worse that could happen?

"You awake yet?" Rui asked trying to sound as unconcerned as possible.

"Ugh, what the hell?"

The Chamaeleon couldn't help but smirk at the rudeness of the Deimon, "I asked if you were awake. You were.. in an accident and I took you to my place."

The blonde blinked at the other man, "Who... are you?"

Well, that didn't sound good.

Now it was Rui's turn to blink, "What?"

"Who the fuck are you, where the fuck am I, and while you're at it you can tell me who the fuck _I _am."

Okay, so maybe _this _was the worse that could happen.


	2. This Feeling

1Second Chapter! I'm actually being quite determined with this fic, especially since I already know the whole plan for it, which is awesome! This chapter is longer then the first mostly cause the first _was _a prologue. So this is probably the usual length of the chapters.

Oh, and by the way, the whole theory in this chapter is totally made up by me and if you think about it, it really doesn't make sense XD But for my sake we'll just pretend it does.

Edit: I changed the past couple chapters to fix the fact that Rui is NOT a quarterback but a linebacker. I have _no clue _how I made that mistake, I think it was harboured by reading another fic that had Rui as a quarterback and that threw me off. I'm just glad I caught it early :)

-Chapter One: This Feeling...-

Maybe this was a joke. Maybe this was Hiruma's sick, sick, _sick _idea of a joke.

Habashira kept this thought intact as he muttered out his response, "Who... A-a-am I?"

"Yes, Goddam it that's what I want to know! Now either tell me what I want or I'm going to ring your fuckin' neck!"

Alright, so maybe this wasn't a joke.

Rui swallowed the lump in his throat the best he could, "You don't even know who _you _are?"

"I..." Hiruma paused seemingly deep in though, with his brows furrowed. It reminded Rui of when there was an in tense moment on the field and Hiruma was thinking up another brilliant strategy. "No. I don't. Do you?"

Rui sighed knowing this was one of the worst situations he could ever possibly be in. The Fall tournament will be starting in a month and if it starts without Deimon's infamous quarterback things could get ugly. But right now Habashira couldn't worry about that. Right now he needed to deal with the angry devil in his bed. With another deep sigh, Rui began his explanation, "Your name is Hiruma Youichi, and you're a student at Deimon High School. You're also a quarterback for the Deimon Devilbats." Rui stopped when he saw the look of confusion on Hiruma's face, "What?"

"A... quarterback?"

"Yeah, you're a quarterback. You know American Football?"

"Yes, I remember American Football, but how can I be a quarterback if I don't know how to play?"

Rui twitched, "You're... kidding. Right?"

A look of anger flashed on Hiruma's face, "Have I said anything so far that was a joke?"

It was at this moment that Habashira knew this was what it was like to be in a living nightmare.

Before he knew what was happening Hiruma was dragged up on his feet, "What the hell!"

"We're going." Was Rui's only reply.

"Where!"

"The doctor's. We need to get back your fuckin' memory."

Hiruma ripped his arm from Rui's grasp, "I still don't even know you're damn name, and you want me to follow you?"

Rui put on a look of pure dominance and determination, "Fine, I'm Habashira Rui, and until we get back your memory you stay by my side. The last thing I need is for my rival to get killed in my territory. You got that?"

"Rival?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. I am a linebacker and team Captain for the Zokugaku Chamaeleons and whether you ever though so or not, I _am_ your rival. My goal is to finally beat your ass in Football."

Youichi smirked that devilish grin he was so well known for, "Well, we better hurry and get my memory back then we can see about that fuckin' goal of yours."

Rui raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged off the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Yeah you're right let's go."

With that they hopped on Rui's motorcycle and rushed off to the nearest clinic.

As soon as they got to the run-down clinic in Habashira's neighbourhood they were immediately lead to the nearest available doctor. Sometimes having a political father and a dangerous reputation paid off. When the doctor asked of how the amnesia was brought about, Rui (with some careful edits about his own fault in the accident) told the story of the crash. Unfortunately, Rui knew by the doctor's expression that he wasn't going to like his response.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Habashira, but there's not really much I can do."

"What!" The two boys screamed.

Rui grabbed the collar of the doctor's jacket, "You're a doctor ain't ya'! You can at least give some kinda memory medicine right!"

The doctor calmly tore himself away from the Chamaeleon's hold, "With a case of traumatic amnesia such as this, the best way is to hire a professional and even then it could require weeks, if not month's a therapy."

"I don't have that long, dammit! Not to mention I don't really have the money for some quack doc. Can't I just smash him over the head again like in the movies?"

The doctor looked appalled, "Heaven's no! Causing another head injury like that could result in a serious, or even fatal injury if you're not careful. You're lucky his boy didn't suffer more then he already did the first time. Not everything is as it seems on TV, Mr. Habashira."

"Believe me I am not lucky at all for this", Rui huffed.

The doctor made a noise of thought as he continued, "However, there is a theory..."

Hiruma looked up at that, "A theory? What theory?"

"They say that a heavy emotional event could possibly cause the brain to release the trapped memories."

"What _kind _of emotional event?" a skeptical Rui asked.

"Well, you know anything that causes a strong response to the brain, but usually it's something positive. For example, say a pregnant woman got into a situation where she got amnesia, but when she gave birth to her child and saw the face of her newborn, the emotional high she would receive would kick start the brains memory banks and the amnesia would wear off. Like I said though, this is all theory and has never been medically or scientifically proven in any sense."

Hiruma scoffed at the theory, "Why the fuck would even tell us that then? If your not gonna help us we might as well leave. Come on Rui." And before anyone could stop him he got up and left the office.

Before leaving, Rui got up and looked the doctor straight in the eyes, "Thanks for nothing. By the way I don't want any of this to get leaked out of this office."

"All my patient's information is strictly under lock and key, Mr. Habashira."

'That ain't good enough. I want all records of Youichi Hiruma burned once we leave, got that?" Rui punctuated his statement by flashing his pocket knife under the doctor's throat.

The doctor merely nodded at this without a word.

"Good." Rui muttered before leaving the office.

Outside, Hiruma leaned against Rui's bike. The Zokugaku glared at him, "For someone who just met me you're pretty familiar with my property."

"Ke ke ke, it's not that we just met I just don't remember you. How do I know we weren't the best of friends?"

"How do you know we weren't the worst of enemies?" Rui shot back.

"We weren't."

Rui frowned at him, "How... do you know?"

Hiruma stepped close to him, "I don't fuckin' know! All I know is that when I look at you I don't feel that I hate you, in fact I feel some kinda... feelin' of... of _comradery_. Can we just go now, Goddam it?"

That feeling Rui had in his stomach earlier that day returned even stronger, but he convinced himself that it was just because he hadn't eaten anything since last night. "Yeah, let's go. We can stop by for some food on our way back."

Hiruma hopped on the bike, "Good, I'm fuckin' starving."

For the hundredth time that day Rui told himself that this was a bad idea, however whenever Hiruma gripped tightly onto him when they made a sharp turn or sudden stop he once again felt that feeling within himself, a feeling he would rather forget was ever there then to admit it's existence.


	3. Teach Me Again

1Next chappy! Things are progressing a little slow like most stories, bu they will liven up soon. I have most of this fic written out and the parts I don't have written out are pretty perfectly clear in my mind. This is my first long-time written work, and as long as there is at least one person still reading this fic, I'll keep updating XD

Nothin' much I need to explain in this chapter so I'll just put the disclaimer and you can start reading.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, etc...

-Chapter Three: Teach Me Again-

They stopped at a local fast food joint on their way back to Habashira's. However, due to Hiruma's increasing grumpiness at the expense of his hunger, Rui decided that it might be for the good of his own safety (if not his life) if they ate there. Once they got their orders filled and delivered they chose a secluded booth in the back of the shabby restaurant. They ate in silence for awhile Rui thinking about how this was all going to work out.

He could just drop off the amnesiac at Deimon and tell them to work it out themselves, but a part of him kept nagging in the back of his mind saying this might be a blessing in disguise. Rui never claimed to have friends, only teammates and even then they were only on the team because Rui had threatened them to do so. The only person in his life that he ever respected and generally had fun with was his brother. Even his father was never home for him, and as stereotypical as it sounded, that might have been the reason why he and his brother were as involved in the gang world as they were. However, despite all this he always told himself that he never needed friends or partners, and there never came anyone that he truly desired to know better or to hang out with. That is, until they lost the match with Deimon.

He still remembers the days when he was technically Hiruma's slave. Although sometimes the Deimon quarterback would ask them to do stressful or ridiculous things Rui would always be good on their deal. The rest of the Chamaeleon team just assumed this was because their Captain's pride wouldn't let his rival get the best of him, and this is what Rui had tried to tell himself as well, but apart of him in the depths of his mind truly enjoyed the moments when Hiruma would kick him in praise. Hiruma was actually the first person Rui had ever wanted to befriend, and maybe this whole memory loss thing can be worked to his advantage.

Although no matter what he actually wanted the fact still remained that Hiruma had to get back his memory before the Fall tournament began, but maybe if Rui could befriend him before hand then, possibly, they could remain allies.

_SNAP SNAP!_

Rui was rudely brought out of his thoughts when Hiruma snapped his fingers in front of his face,

"Hey, you fuckin' lizard, pay attention to me when I ask ya' a question."

Habashira glared in response, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what we're gonna do now, asshole."

"Now?"

"Yes, now? Damn sometimes I think _you're _the one with the memory loss."

Rui thought about this. What _was _he going to do with this devil? He did want to try to make peace with him but he never really thought about how he was to go about this. "Like I said I don't want you out of my sight until you have your memory back. I could take you back to Deimon, but I don't to face the wrath of entire school because their star quarterback can't remember how to play the game he specializes in." This was party true, it's not that he was scared of facing a virtual army of high schoolers, but mostly because he didn't want to deal with the social (and no doubt legal) technicalities that would arise.

"Alright, then what the hell do _you _suggest?"

"The only thing I can suggest is that I'm going to teach you American Football all over again."

"What?" Hiruma asked surprised.

"Look, the Fall tournament is coming in about a month and before that arrives either you have to regain your memory or learn how to play Football just as good as you did before."

The blond raised his eyebrow, "And you think you can teach me in a month?"

"Not really, but at least I know you can learn fast."

"Do I?" he said as he smirked.

"You're known as one of the most brilliant team captains in all of Japan. It won't even take you a month to learn it all."

But Hiruma decided to focus on the earlier statement, "Am I really known as the smartest or is that your own opinion?"

"I, uh," Rui forced down the blush that was fighting it's way to the surface, "Well, I did, no, do think you're a very... valuable player, but people do know you as a cunning player and in reality, some people hate you for it."

"Do you hate me?" Hiruma asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you hate me? I mean, I don't remember you at all but I recognize you and like I said earlier I don't feel like I hate you, but what about you?"

"I..." Rui paused his eye twitching with nerves. There was a point in time when he did hate the exceptionally better quarterback, but he definitely didn't anymore. However, he still wasn't sure how he truly felt. Right now all he wanted was someone to... relate to. "I don't hate you Hiruma. I respect you as a fellow player."

"I don't even know how to play anymore."

Rui smirked, "And that's why I teach you."

Hiruma laughed, not the usually devilish laugh that would otherwise frighten the Chamaeleon, but a nice, soft chuckling, "Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to fuckin' learn it quick aren't I?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

They ate the rest of the meal in a respectable silence and while heading out to the parking lot Hiruma hesitated before getting back on the motorcycle. Rui cast him a curious stare, "What's wrong?"

"Let's start today."

Rui raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Start teaching me today?"

"You sure about that. You got into a motorcycle crash just yesterday."

"Che, fuck that. I feel fine. Let's go back that dump of yours, get some equipment, and find a field or somethin'."

"Fine. I know when you get your mind on something you won't give it up. If you get hurt it's not my fault, remember that."

"Yeah, yeah. Just fuckin' drive already."


	4. Life Lessons

1Alright so my plan for this fic is that I'm going to try to update every Wednesday, and hopefully I'll be finished before November. In response to the reviews;

Shiro Omisu: Constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try to add a bit more to the descriptions (I've always had a hard time with that), but it's hard since I don't have a beta for this fic since my two betas hate football and anything that has to do with it (including ES21) I must say that if I hadn't already thought of how to bring in guns I would have used the "what's this do" thing :)

KanjixShika: Yeah, I realized after having searched all the fics here on that this is actually the first Rui/Hiruma fic on here which makes me sad and happy at the same time XD.

Anyway, enough dribble drabble, go on and read, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

-Chapter Three: Life Lessons-

After they had stopped by Rui's to get his equipment bag, the two decided it was easier to walk to the park, especially since the nearest field was in an area where Rui didn't want to leave his bike alone longer than five seconds. When they got there Hiruma could see why.

'_Goddam, I wouldn't leave my fuckin' guard dog alone in this place.' _thought Hiruma, and for good reason. The park they traveled to was surrounded by abandoned houses boarded up and covered in graffiti. People were meeting each other and talking in whispered conversations, occasionally giving each other things underneath their coats or in bags. One of the swings in the playground had a broken chain, and the slide had a large crack down the middle. Although it was early evening and still moderately light out, the whole area had a dark, dank atmosphere.

"What the fuck are we gonna get done here?" Hiruma questioned.

"I know this place looks like crap, mostly cause it is, but the field is kept in a decent condition because a few of the guys from the football team live around here. Usually, they are pretty possessive of this place but they won't mind if I use it."

"Got quite the ego don't ya'?"

Rui sent him a cheeky grin, "Well, I _am _their captain."

The Chamaeleon was right though. When they got to the field it was as if they were entering an entirely different park. The grass was cut, weedless, and green. There wasn't any trash anywhere, and there was barely any graffiti. Even the surrounding bushes and trees were nicely trimmed and clean. There were two people sitting in the middle of the field, but with a strong glare from both football captains the couple hastily left.

Swinging his bag onto the ground Rui started to shuffle through his things, "Alright, I guess we're gonna have to start from the beginning. Here." He threw an oval shaped ball at Hiruma, who gracefully caught it and was immediately entranced with the object. The rough texture of the leather, the smoothness of the plastic stitches, everything caught the attention of the Devilbat. He used his forefinger to trace the word 'Wilson' which was written in black and gold cursive on the side. He was so caught up in the football that he didn't even notice that Rui had begun explaining his lesson.

"Alright, so, I guess we can just start out with catching and tossing. I'm not very good at teaching things so don't fuckin' complain. What I want you to do is... Hiruma?"

The other was still observing the ball in his hands in a trance paying no attention to his "teacher".

"Hiruma!"

He jumped slightly at his name being yelled out in the quiet of the field, "What do you want!"

"You want me to fuckin' teach you and now your not paying attention!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes, "It's this ball, it feels so familiar. I feel somethin' when I hold it."

Habashira snickered a bit under his breath as he gently took the ball from the other's grasp,

"Obviously you do. Your passion for this damn sport was second to none. Hell, I'll be surprised if you actually _did_ forget to play... actually here." Rui gave the ball back to Hiruma, "Toss it to me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Hiruma looked down at the ball then to Rui, shrugging he tossed the ball toward the linebacker with what he though was his normal strength. However, because of the awkward way Hiruma was holding the ball mixed with the power of the toss, as soon as he threw it Rui didn't even have time to think as the hellishly fast object came flying toward his head. Hiruma winced as the ball smacked into Rui right between the eyes, causing the poor Chamaeleon to fly back a good foot before landing on the ground.

The blonde ran over his victim sprawled out on the ground holding a now bleeding nose.

"Okay," began Habashira, "you don't remember how to throw."

"Of course you idiot! What fucking part of 'memory loss' don't you understand!"

"I just thought that maybe your instincts would catch on!"

"What damn instincts! As far as I remember, I've never even played this goddam game!"

"Just shut up and help me up you little bitch!"

The quarterback growled as he grabbed Rui's hand and pulled him up, "Do you wanna stop?"

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

Rui's hand flew up to his upper lip, still damp with blood, "This? Don't worry 'bout it, I've had worse."

"Who said I was worrying about it?" HIruma asked giving the other a sly grin.

Rui looked away, "Wh-whatever, let's just continue alright?" He gave his newly acclaimed student the football, "Here hold it like this," Rui gently shifted the fingers on Hiruma's right hand so that there were parallel with the stitches on the ball, "Now raise it past your head at a good forty-five degree angle and fling it with your wrist as you throw. When I say so, toss it."

Habashira walked back about ten feet and got in a firm stance raising his hands at face level, "Alright, go."

A little apprehensively, Hiruma tossed the ball hold back a little on the strength he didn't know he had. However, this time instead of getting a sharp smack in the face, Rui was able to catch it skillfully, "A little shaky but good. Now, Hiruma, Put your hands in front of your face like I did, keeping your forefingers and thumbs touching. Keep your eye straight on the ball and catch."

Rui waited until HIruma did as he said then he tossed back the football. The Devilbat had fumbled a bit as the ball came near, but he was able to keep it in his grasp.

Hiruma was so concentrated on the ball that he didn't notice Rui come up behind him until a had slapped him on the back, "See I told you these lessons will go fast."

Hiruma didn't answer.

"Hiruma?"

Suddenly, the blond wavered and started to fall. He would have fell straight down if a pair of long arms wouldn't have caught him, "Dammit Hiruma I told you, you would tire yourself."

The man in his arms finally staggered back up and balanced himself, "Shut up fuckin' lizard."

They had decided to call it a day and walk back home. Rui had tried to help him walk but he insisted he was fine, Rui still kept a close distance away from him incase he felt faint again. They were a few blocks away when Rui noticed that the second pair of footsteps had stopped. Looking back he saw that HIruma had halted in front of a store and was looking longingly through windows. When Rui looked up at the store name he nearly choked.

_Randall's Guns and Hunting Supplies_

He wanted to drag Hiruma away, but the Devilbat had gone inside quickly before he had a chance to stop him.

Rui followed him inside the dark store nodding to the proprietor who was behind the counter cleaning one of the many guns within the store. He found his companion looking at a wall covered in dangerous firearms. Hiruma took one of the submachine guns off the wall. He walked over to the owner of the store, " Hey, fuckin' moustache."

The man looked up from his gun cleaning, "Yes?"

"You got a firing range?"

The older man smirked, "Of corse."

Hiruma, along with a now paranoid Rui, was lead to the back door and into a large firing range where numerous stalls were lined up facing a cardboard target on the other side of the room. Hiruma didn't even wait for the owner before he walked up to one of the stalls and aimed the gun at the target opposite from him. As soon as he began firing Rui saw the biggest grin split across his face since this whole thing began along with hearing the dreaded, "KE KE KE!" of the devil's laugh.

When he had finished firing the target on the other side was completely obliterated. "I'll take this one."

The owner smiled again at his costumer, "Nice choice sir. How will you be paying this evening?"

Hiruma shrugged, "I dunno, ask him." He pointed over to Habashira.

"What!" The Chamaeleon yelled, "You expect me to pay for this!"

"No, I _know _you'll pay for this." He responded blandly walking out of the store.

After paying the pricey fee on the gun, Rui stormed out of the store to follow the quarterback. He found him leaning against the wall in the alley next to the gun shop using part of his shirt to clean the gun, "Look you bastard, who the hell do you think you are making me pay for your shit!"

Hiruma ignored him.

"Goddam it! Look at me!" Rui reached out for the gun but before he even touched it Hiruma whipped it up and shot right next to Rui's head.

Stunned, Rui stammered at Hiruma, "Wh-what the fuck are y-you doing! You could have blown my fucking head off!"

"I may have lost my memory but I can still aim a gun. If I had wanted to shot your damn head off I would have. In fact I still can, so listen up. I know you had something to do with my memory loss."

"What? Hiruma I-"

"Shut up! I don' know how I know but I do. Right now I don't even really trust you, but you're the only person here that knows who I am and so right now you're the only person I can stick with without worry. So until I do get my memory back shut up and help me any way I see fit alright fuckin' lizard?"

Rui was never one to experience guilt but for a split second there he felt a twang in his heart, "Fine. Just don't go bankrupting my ass. I'm poor enough as it is."

Hiruma snickered, "Okay deal." He had started to walk away but stopped right behind

Habashira, "Oh and Rui."

The other didn't even look back as he could feel the heat from Hiruma at his back, "What?"

The next words Hiruma said were barely loud enough for Rui to hear despite their closeness, "Thanks... for the gun."

Astonished, Rui looked back wide-eyed, but Hiruma had already started to walk away. But there was something in Hiruma's words, and whether or not Rui realized it, Hiruma was thanking him for more than just the gun.


	5. Wrongful Accusations

Well, long time no see! Sorry about the delay. I just started college and have had some personal issues, but it's all good now and I hope to start updating this _a lot_ more often.

Anyway, a quick note about this chapter... which I tried to keep down in one chapter but it's actually going to be two. It doesn't seem important but it is so read it! XD I wanted to put the other ES 21 characters in here and this is how I did it. Now enough talking, read on!

Disclaimer: Me Not owner.

-Chapter Four: Wrongful Accusations-

Kobayakawa Sena couldn't remember the last time he had ran so fast outside of the football field. His legs stung, his lungs hurt, and his head was pounding. However, no matter how much it pained him he had to go on with his search. The Devilbats were in trouble and they needed to put in all their efforts to get themselves out of it.

It had started two days ago when their frightening (although beloved) captain, Youichi Hiruma, had gone out to do what he claimed was a restock of supplies, which everyone knew as a code that he was out to get some blackmail and weapons, so obviously no one asked any further questions. However, when he hadn't come back later that day for practice they got a little worried, but Mamori and Musashi were both able to convince them (even the very teary and distraught Kurita) that the devil was okay and that knowing him he was probably on some grand quest for material to put in his Devil's Handbook.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to convince them again when the devil hadn't shown up for practice this morning, they had all decided it might be best to split up and look him, although they didn't except much help from the Huh-Huh Brothers who just shrugged with a muttered "okay". Which leads back to Sena. They had told him to search as much as he could around the city and to check out Hiruma's usual hot spots. It was when Sena had noticed that he had checked the Son Son Market for the fifth time that he realized that he didn't actually know where any of Hiruma's "hot spots" were nor would he find him in this particular search. Belated, Sena decided to head back to Devilbat clubhouse empty handed.

"Sena-kun!" am excited Mamori called as the younger boy enter the clubhouse, "How did your search go?"

Sena, however, could only drop his gaze away from her, "I'm sorry Mamori-neechan..."

The manager let out a slight sigh, "It's alright Sena-kun. We don't seem to be having much luck..."

That was when the small running back had looked over Mamori's shoulder to see the rest of the team, with the exception of the Huh-Huh Brothers sitting at the table.

"Oh, Sena-kun..." Kurita had sniffed out wiping tears from his eyes, "You didn't find anything either? Where did Hiruma go? He wouldn't leave us would he?"

"No way!" Monta had exclaimed jumping on the table, "He may shoot at us, kick us, abuse us, yell at us..."

"I think we get the point Monta..." The team sighed.

"..But he would never abandon us in our time of need! We're just not trying hard enough. Come on Sena!" Monta concluded grabbing the other's arm.

"Wh-where are we going?!"

"We're gonna be the detectives in this story of mystery!"

"Um, what?"

Monta whipped around to face Sena, a look of purpose and pride on his face, "Investigation MAX!"

Their "investigation" had started with Monta, Sena, and the rest of the team currently in the club house brainstorming the possible suspects (suspects to what no one really knew, but that's what Monta had called them so it stuck.) The problem was that Hiruma had managed to piss off so many people over his time at Deimon High that there was literally hundreds of names written upon many pieces of paper strewn across the room. Even an hour later they had only whittled the list down to about a hundred people, and the group was beginning to lose spirit.

"Monta-kuuun..." Kurita whimpered, "It's going to be impossible to investigate all these people before the Fall Tournament."

"We can't give up." Monta replied, although his voice lacked the gusto it had a few hours ago,

"We just need to pick the most the best suspect, and go after them!"

"But there are so many," Mamori pointed out, "How would you be able to pick just one?"

Monta laughed, "Hahaha, my dear Mamori-chan that's easy. I'll just use my clever investigative mind to pick out the true culprit!" Monta then slapped his hand over his eyes and waved his finger over the numerous pieces of paper piled on the table, "The real criminal here is..." Suddenly he thrust his finger down on the table causing numerous papers to fly about, "...this man right here!"

Everyone in the room looked skeptically at each other, "Investigative mind huh?"

"Looks like he just randomly picked a name..."

Despite this Mamori looked at the name Monta had chosen, "Oshima Subaru... That's the school announcer!"

"What?" Sena asked, "School.. Announcer?"

She nodded, "Yes, You know the morning announcements or the ones you hear during lunch. He makes all those. I believe he's a second year student."

"Would he have any reason to dislike Hiruma?"

"Well... Hiruma does take over the PA a lot, and sometimes forces Oshima to make announcements that Hiruma wrote."

"Well that's enough evidence for me!" Raimon exclaimed once again grabbing Sena's arm,

"Come on Sena let's question this Oshima Subaru!"

It was after the pair had checked the announcement room, four classrooms, the office, and the lunchroom, that they had realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to look for a man without first knowing what he looked like. Feeling beaten and disappointed, they had decided to take a break in the school lounge.

"We probably should have asked what he looked like first, Monta."

"Yeah... ugh, Sena, we're never going to find this guy."

"Excuse me, Oshima-kun?"

Monta and Sena shot around at the voice behind them. They saw one of the office ladies handing something to a young man with messy black hair and glasses, reading a book at one of the lounge tables.

"Ah yes, Fujiko-san. Is that my announcement sheet for tomorrow."

"Why yes it is, Oshima-kun. I know you'll do a good job as always."

"Thank you Fujiko-san. I hope I do."

Sena and Monta blinked, astonished at the scene before them.

Suddenly a brilliant grin appeared on the face of the wide receiver, "This can't be a coincidence Sena! This is fate!"

And before the other boy could stop him, Monta was already running over to the announcer.

"Oshima Subaru!"

The boy peered above the rim of his glasses, "Erm, yes?"

Monta grabbed the front of the boys shirt, "Where is he?!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Where's Hiruma!?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

It was then that Oshima was saved, when Sena had released his teammates hold on the other boy,

"I'm really sorry Oshima-san. My friend can be rather excitable..."

The announcer straightened out his shirt, "It's... alright. But what is this all about?"

"You did something to our captain" Monta exclaimed.

"Monta, calm down a bit," Sena said gently pulling him back, "Well, you see Oshima-san, we're part of the Deimon Devil bats, and our captain, Hiruma Youichi, has gone... well, missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been here for a few days and we thought maybe, possibly, you might know... something?"

Oshima looked down in thought, "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Hiruma-san for awhile. I had no idea he was missing. Once again, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you guys. I've been so busy with the school announcements and such that I wouldn't even have the time to _steal _someone, as you so gently put it."

The running back bowed, "Well, thank you I just wish we had a clue. We would very much like to find our captain."

"Bah! Don't bother. The school is better off without that bastard!"

The two devil bats turned to see an older student sitting at the table behind them. He had short blonde hair and sharp green eyes, he had reminded Sena a bit of Jyuumonji.

"What did you say?!" Monta raged.

The man scoffed, "Tch. I said we are all better off without that son of a bitch here. All he ever caused was trouble." He then shot up out of his seat and stormed out of the lounge.

Sena blinked at the angry show of emotion, "Who... was that?"

"Yamaguchi Ken."

The pair looked back at Oshima who was looking on with interest, "Yamaguchi... Ken?"

Oshima nodded, "Yes. Do you know of him?"

Both the boys shook their head enthusiastically.

Oshima looked back at the door where the older student had stormed out, "A few years back Yamaguchi was the head writer for the school newspaper."

"Newspaper?" Monta asked, "We have a newspaper?"

Oshima solemnly shook his head, "Not anymore. Yamaguchi's pride and joy was that newspaper. _Deimon Days_ it was called. Unfortunately, last year sometime, someone had found out that some of the stories posted in _Deimon Days_ were fake. They had told the principal about the forged articles and Yamaguchi's position as well as the newspaper itself, was halted. Yamaguchi had claimed that he was framed and that he would never fake stories for his beloved newspaper, but the evidence was against him."

Monta stroked his chin in thought, "But why would he be so hostel toward Hiruma?"

Oshima frowned, "Well, it was never officially proven but everyone knew that the student who had told the principal about the fake articles was, in fact, Hiruma. And ever since then he has hated Hiruma with a passion."

"WHAT?!" the two had shouted astonished.

Oshima nodded, "It's true. You don't believe me ask Yamaguchi-san himself. He can probably tell you the story better then I can."

Both of them nodded, "Thanks. They both muttered and left the room.

Once out they both paused, "Sena do you really think Hiruma would do something like that? I mean he can be... a little evil sometimes but I don't think he would actually ruin someone's dream. Would he?"

He looked over at the running back who was staring out at the window where he could see the Devil bat clubhouse. The place where so many people, who thought their dreams were lost, had come and discovered that there really _is_ something worth fighting for. Something they would all come together and share a common dream. And all these people were brought together by the same man.

"Let's go talk to Yamaguchi, Monta."

"Sena? Do you think he did something to Hiruma?"

Sena shook his head, "No. We need to prove something."

"Hm? Prove what?"

Sena turned to him with the same look on his face that he got whenever he was on the field during a close game. The look of pure strength and determination.

"We are going to prove that Hiruma is innocent!"


	6. Of Emails and Receipts

Holy crap! Long time no see everyone! Man it's been a long time (a detailed explanation as to _why _it's been a long time is after the chapter). However I am back, with two chapters and I even fixed up the previous chapters. So without further delay... Chapter Five!

-Chapter Five: Of E-mails and Receipts-

Monta and Sena had decided to go straight to the source of the problem, however they hadn't a clue where Yamaguchi could be. They had to go with their instincts on this one, and since the only two things they knew about Yamaguchi were that he had worked at the paper and that he hated Hiruma, they could safely cut out the football field and the Devilbat clubhouse leaving only... the rest of the school to search for him.

Instead of ripping apart the entire school in search of one man like they had tried earlier, they had figured that it was probably easier and faster in the long run if they just asked around about Yamaguchi. It was thirty minutes and a lot of slightly frightened looks later (mostly cause of Monta's extreme enthusiasm towards the situation) that they had finally found out that the most likely place that Yamaguchi would be found in is the records room where he usually hung out by himself.

"Records room?" Monta questioned, "I've never even been in the records room."

Sena thought, "I haven't either. At least we know where it is."

Monta blinked ant the younger boy, "We do?"

"Well... _I_ know where it is."

"Let's go then!"

When they had finally found the records room (apparently Sena didn't quite know exactly where it was), it seemed as that they weren't the only ones that had never been there. In fact, it seemed as though no one had _ever _been there. There were boxes and papers thrown everywhere within the room. There were layers of dust and dirt on some of the older looking piles. Monta picked some papers from the ground. He blew off the dust that had gathered on them and he read the print, "Deimon Days? Sena, this is the school paper."

Sena leaned over his shoulder, "Hey, this is pretty cool. Look it even has player profiles from all the sports teams!"

Monta laughed, "If this was around now people would know a lot more about the football club. People might actually be interested in it!"

"Yeah, that would be great! Too bad it was shut down..."

"What are you two doing here?!"

Monta and Sena whipped up their heads to see the angered face of Yamaguchi Ken.

"Ya-ya-ya-Yamaguchi-san!" They exclaimed, "W-we wanted to ask you something!"

"Well, spit it out," Ken scoffed, "I have things to do."

Monta creased his brow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just... organizing some things."

Sena looked around the room, "Hehe, it looks like you have your work cut out for you Yamaguchi-san."

"Look did you two come down here to just to annoy me or do you actually wanna know something?"

"Ah! S-sorry!" they apologized.

Sena had stepped up to the older student, "Actually, we wanted to ask you about Hiruma."

"That bastard."he huffed.

A look of concern mixed with determination flashed through Sena's eyes, "Yamaguchi-san, we know about what happened with your newspaper."

At these words Yamaguchi halted in his movements, "Is... is that so?"

Monta nodded, "Yes, and we both believe that it wasn't Hiruma that turned you in about those articles you faked."

"I didn't fake them!" Yamaguchi screamed, "I would never lie to the people of this school! I was framed dammit, and it was your _precious captain _that did it!"

"It wasn't him." Sena shot back in a moment of defiance.

"What evidence do you two have that it wasn't!?"

Sena blinked, "Well, what evidence do you have that it was?"

Yamaguchi creased his brow in thought, then he stepped to one of the numerous file cabinets around the room. Pulling out a sheet of paper he handed it to the two Devilbats, "Here, this is the email that was sent to the principal."

Sena took the letter from his hand and read it aloud,

"As a loyal student of Deimon high, I am calling for the cancellation of the newspaper, _Deimon Days_, and the expulsion of the writer Yamaguchi Ken. The following are comparisons to an article written in the paper along with an article written in the national newspaper Nippon Daily. Notice the similarities? They are almost the exact same and the article in Nippon Daily was written two weeks prior. This is obvious plagiarism and the consequences of such should be dealt with."

Sure enough, attached to the printed e-mail was a comparison of the two mentioned articles. Although there were a few differences they were exactly the same, even the same photograph was used.

Yamaguchi's expression saddened as Sena stopped reading, "Two days later the newspaper was cancelled and I was threatened with expulsion. If it wasn't for the fact that my father and the principle are good friends I would have been kicked out for sure. My paper, however, was finished all because of that demon bastard."

Despite this Sena was still unconvinced, "How do you even know it was Hiruma? There's no name on this e-mail."

Yamaguchi scoffed, "For one look at the paper," Sena and Monta glared at the print out, "you see the number at the top right?"

They both nodded, "What about it?" asked Monta.

"This e-mail was sent from one of our school computers, and as you know, to use our computers every student has to sign in with an ID that's unique for everyone. That number there is the ID of none other than Youichi Hiruma!"

Both the Deimon players gasped, "It can't be!"

"That's not all," continued Yamaguchi, "A few days before the mail was sent Hiruma had come to me for a request to put in an article about the football team he was creating for the school. I refused him, saying that I'd only do an article _after _he made on official team. He left afterwards kinda pissed and that leads me to believe even further that he was the one that did this to me and my paper."

"It couldn't have been Hiruma, I won't believe it!" shouted Sena.

Ken, frowned, "Why do you have so much faith in him?"

"Because he is our captain _and _our friend! If we didn't believe in him then our team would be nothing!"

Monta nodded, "Yeah exactly! Come on Sena we can prove it to him right?"

Sena smiled, "Of course! Yamaguchi-san, could we borrow this e-mail?"

Yamaguchi shrugged,"Whatever."

Sena cheered, "Great, thanks! Monta let's go check Hiruma's office."

Monta nodded in agreement and ran out the door with Sena.

Ken looked after them, "I wonder... Heh, what the hell am I thinking?"

When they got to the office of their captain they were surprised to not only find it unlocked (which put more suspicion into his recent disappearance), but to also find it much more... _cleaner_ than they imagined it would be. Monta looked on in awe, "Wow, I never knew our captain was so organized."

Sena agreed, "Let's look for some evidence about his disappearance or about this e-mail."

Unfortunately, most of the cabinets were locked shut and those that weren't were filled with nothing but foot related material. However, one shelf that Sena opened contained something a little different.

"Monta! Look at this."

"Are those... receipts?"

Sena shuffled through the folders that were tons of receipts organized by date, mostly from Son Son Market with a good deal from various gun shops, "Yeah, Hiruma is _really _organized."

"It's almost scary..."

"Wait! I have an idea, where's that e-mail?" Monta handed him the e-mail, "if this works then it could prove his innocence!"

"What? What?"

"A-ha! I'm right!" Sena showed Monta the thing he has just discovered and Monta's eyes lit up, "Our captain is innocent! Wait, if Hiruma didn't send this e-mail, who did?"

"Let's go show this to Yamaguchi first then see what he thinks."

When they had showed Ken their evidence he didn't seemed so thrilled about this revelation, "Alright maybe you guys were right and maybe Hiruma didn't do this, but not like it even matters anymore the paper, my paper, is gone and nothing can bring it back."

"But Yamaguchi-san!" exclaimed Sena, "If we can find out who sent this letter maybe we can find out who framed you and the paper will be back up again!"

However, Yamaguchi just shook his head, "Not a chance, not with the announcer now."

Monta furrowed his brow, "What does the announcer have to do with this?"

"The school announcements replaced the paper."

"What?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, the guy that does it, Oshima, he came up with the idea and brought it up with the principle to do school radio show throughout the day, but the principle said they had the newspaper and that's how the students got their information and such. Oshima let the subject drop but as soon as the paper was cancelled he jumped on the chance to bring back his radio idea."

Sena thought, "What was Oshima-san doing before the radio show, do you know?"

Yamaguchi nodded, "Yeah he worked in the school office, that's how he thought he could easily get the radio gig since he was so well liked in with the school officials."

Sena and Monta looked at each other with a knowledgeable glance, "You thinkin' the same thing as me Sena?"

Sena smirked, "Yeah, go get Oshima and bring him to the principle's office, I'll meet you there."

Monta saluted, shouted a quick "I'm on it!" and left.

Meanwhile Sena bowed to Yamaguchi, "Please come with me to the principle's office Yamaguchi-san!"

"What are you guys up to?" Ken said suspiciously.

"You'll see just come with me! We're gonna wrap up this case!"

- - -

So, as to why it's been so long I don't want the explanation to be longer than the fic so the short version it is! In short, my old compy broke and practically erased everything (including this fic) off from the face of the planet. Since then I have (obviously) gotten a new compy, but unfortunately I am the type of person who once something I have worked hard on is destroyed, never EVER gets back to doing it. However, I have gotten so many e-mails and comments about this fic I thought 'damn I really should pick it back up.' Here I am again! Hopefully there are still people out there that want to actually _read_ this fic and will care that it's back to life. But yeah, I'll try to keep regular updates on it and I thank you very much for sticking with me here.

-BowlNoodlez


	7. Case Closed

The following chapter is very heavily influenced by Phoenix Wright cause I am obsessed with that game (Phoenix/Edgewoth FTW!). In fat the principle is pretty much the judge character from PW with a different name. If you don't pick up on it it's okay I'm just really weird like that.

-Chapter Six: Case Closed-

About five minutes later they were all seated in the office much to the confusion of the principle, Sasaki Kappei, "What did you boys want to see me about?"

"Sasaki-sensei," Sena started, "do you remember the incident last year when someone e-mailed you about the fake articles in the _Deimon Days_ paper?"

The principle nodded, "Of course, it was a big deal around here."

"And do you remember the rumor that it was second year student, Youichi Hiruma, that sent the e-mail?"

Once again the older man nodded only more sadly this time, "Well, I never confirmed the fact but the evidence matched up. What is this all about?"

"Take a look at this!" Monta shouted as he put down two papers on the desk.

"The principle looked at these papers, one was a copy of the e-mail sent out to him, the other was what seemed to be a store receipt, "Would you care to explain this Kobayakawa-kun?"

Sena nodded, "If you look on the store receipt it's signed by none other than Hiruma, right?"

Upon closer inspection, there was indeed the signature of the Devilbat, "So this is a receipt from a purchase Youichi-kun had made. What does this have to do with the e-mail?"

Monta smiled, "Look at the times and date on the receipt and the e-mail."

The principle looked at the dates and the times, and not only were the date the same but the times were only a minute off!

Sena noticed the astonished look on the principle's face, "As you see, Sasaki-sensei, according to the times there was no way that Hiruma could have sent the mail, and then only a minute later arrived at Son Son Market almost five blocks away!"

The principle motioned in agreement, "True, but if Hiruma didn't write the mail, who did?"

Monta jumped up, "Why it's the same person that framed Yamaguchi-san and purposely destroyed the newspaper!"

"The person that's with us in this very room..."Sena continued

Then both of them turned and pointed, "Oshima Subaru!"

The principle and Yamaguchi turned and gave Oshima a shocked look. "Oshima," Yamaguchi said, "Is that true!?"

Oshima stuttered, "I-I don't know what they're talking about! Wh-why would I do such a thing!?"

Monta tsked, "Well, Oshima-_san _it was the paper that was getting in the way of your radio announcement idea was it not?"

"Well kinda, but..."

"And you have the write connections with the school office to get the records of students, including their ID numbers!" Sena pointed out.

"Ah, it's true that I handle student records..."

Sena smiled, "So you have the motive and a way to do it, but do you have and alibi? Where were you on that day of March 23rd, hm?"

Oshima gulped, "I -I don't remember!"

"I think I can answer that", said a voice behind them. As they turned they saw the principle with a stack of papers in his hand that he was hitting with the other hand, "This is the computer sign up sheet for that day, and it says right here that Oshima signed up, for not only that day, but for that time period as well..."

Oshima started to sweat, "That-that's coincidence. It's probably someone else with my name!"

The principle shook his head, "You're the only 'Oshima Subaru' at this school. Tell the truth Oshima-kun, or it will hurt you later."

"I-I-I..." Oshima hung his head in defeat, "I was worried someone might find out sooner or later..."

Sena pipped up, "So you admit it!"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, I do. I sent the e-mail and lied about the fake articles. When I saw Hiruma and Yamagchi arguing I figured it would be a fool proof idea to take Hiruma's ID and send the e-mail that way. Then Yamaguchi would believe Hiruma did it, and I could unsuspectingly get my radio announcements."

The principle shook his, "Well, now you'll get nothing! Doing something like this is inexcusable, and it hurts the school and it's students. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take away your announcements"

"Wait."

Everyone turned to see Yamaguchi with a determined smile on his face, "Let him keep it."

Sena and Monta were shocked, "Ya-Yamaguchi-san?! But why?"

"If I took away his radio thing, than I'd be no better off than him." Ken walked toward Oshima who shrunk away, "Oshima-san, why don't we work together?"

"To-together?"

"Yeah, we can make a news announcement show! I can gather the data and stories and you can report on them."

Oshima thought about that, "Yeah... it could work. We could both have what we've wanted."

Ken nodded, "Exactly, it could be just the thing to spice up that announcement program of yours. It's always so dull."

Oshima frowned, "Well, I've never been a very good writer so I get the secretaries to write for me, and they only write things they care about..."

"See!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, "With me you can actually report on the things our _students_ care about."

Oshima laughed, "Yeah. But what I did... you should be mad at me."

Yamaguchi shrugged, "Nah, this whole escapade has kinda taught me to not be so quick to judge people. Of course we can only do this if the principle says it's okay."

They both turned hopefully to the principle, even Sena and Monta looked on with hopeful eyes. The principle sighed and smiled gently, "Alright you can do it together, but you Oshima, will have to go to two months detention first!"

Oshima gasped and cried as Yamaguchi laughed and tried to comfort his newfound partner.

Sena and Monta smiled at each other and started to leave the room when Yamaguchi stopped them, "Hey guys wait a bit."

Monta looked up at him, "What's up Yamaguchi-san?"

"Well I wanna thank you guys for what you did and apologize. I was so mad about my paper being cancelled I didn't think to actually second guess the source."

"It's no problem, " Sena said, "We understand. If you'll excuse though we still have work to do."

"Ah, I see. Hey, tell me when you find your captain I wanna put his team in the announcements."

Both the players laughed, "Thanks and we will!"

When they returned to the clubhouse Mamori looked at them expectantly, "Did you guys find out anything?"

Unfortunately, both of them shook their heads, "I'm sorry Marori-chan" Monta practically whimpered, "We didn't even find a clue."

Mamori looked worriedly out the window, "We haven't found out anything, and we've been working so hard. I'm almost at the point where I'm about stop searching..."

"Man, you guys give up way too easy."

Everyone turned to see Jyuumonji and the other two Huh-huh brothers standing in the doorway. Jyuumonji walked up and threw something in front of Mamori, "We found this at the Son Son Market's lost and found."

Everyone was shocked to see none other than Hiruma's trademark Devil's Handbook. Mamori looked at them excitedly, "It's Hiruma's black book!"

Jyuumonji smiled, "Not just that but turn to the book marked spot." Mamori flipped it open to a spot where there was a list of places and what seemed to be items to buy, "I think it's his to do list, but it's dated to a few days ago. Right before his disappearance."

Mamori observed the list, 'It's all checked off except one place."

Sena jumped next to her, "Which place?"

Mamori pointed at the name in the book, "_Randall's Guns and Hunting Supplies..._"

Monta scratched his head, "Where is that?"

One of the Huh-huh brothers, Togano, spoke up, "We looked it up and apparently it's near Zokuto Gakuen."

"ZokuGaku?" Sena questioned, "That's where Habashira-san goes to school. Do you think he might know something?"

Monta shrugged, "We should go check."

Mamori patted both of them on the back, "You guys have done a lot today why don't we practice some and head home? We can continue our search tomorrow."

"But Mamori..." Both of them whined.

"No 'buts'. We still need prepare ourselves for the tournament soon, right?"

"Right." They said sadly.

"Well then get practicing! You guys are slacking off!"

Monta and Sena stood up straight, "Y-yes Ma'am!" And soon they were off to the field outside.

Mamori turned and smiled at the Huh-huh brothers, "And you guys thanks a lot for what you have done, we might actually have a chance at finding him now."

The three linemen blushed and muttered a quite, "whatever" before taking their leave to the field as well.

Once again the manager looked with hope at the open black book, "We will find you Hiruma," she looked out the window to the team training to hard for each other and themselves, "We just _have _to."


End file.
